Friendship Of The Dead
by IceFir
Summary: Crossover base on nintendo nut1's Night of The Were Ed: All Hallow's eve (I'm big fan of it), when Army of Zombies invaded Ponyvile, Twilight and friends meet 12 ponies that ARE from another world and Marine Pony from same world that 12 survivors are and he clams that there's a host of ancient crystals called 'Elements Of Survival' among them but will twilight find a way?
1. Chapter 1: Prologe

Friendship Of The Dead

Chatper 1: Prologe

''Dearst Twilight Sparkle, Something is wrong with ponies here in cantorlot too, most of my guards somehow gotten sick as well, during this, I have found a book and with tablet that said '' WARN MESSINES  
SOMETHING BLUE IN THE EARTH  
NOT SAFE  
WE GREW WEAK  
THOUGHT IT WAS FLU  
MEN BECAME BEASTS  
BLOOD TURNED TO ASH  
LIBERATE TUTE DE INFERNIS'' last one that is LIBERATE TUTE DE INFERNIS is latin and is translates to "free yourself from hell". The book I said it reads 'Pony is dead, but he will become the Living Dead. With glowing eyes, blood on his skin and change of his fur turned Gray. He wil walk and Soon Run on ground with no thought, self conscious or Controll. Once bitten or scratched, You will become one of the Undead. One thing that will banish the dead; Elements of Survival, Very much like the Elements Of harmony, their power would panish the Undead and banish them permentity underground.' Now Elements of Survival gone into hiding by in one form of pony; one who studyed and powerful more than me and my sister, You have to do research more than me, did great job building wall around Ponyvile. All guards telling all of this will soon get out hoof very soon in 18 hours. Fate of Equestria is resting on our hoofs, Your Teacher, Princess Celestia'' Purple Alicorn name Twilight Sparkle finish reading the letter that Celestia worte, '''SOMETHING BLUE IN THE EARTH'? What was thing I heard from?'' Twilight said to Rarity, Fashon designer in ponyvile ''I know twilight, though that 'SOMETHING BLUE IN THE EARTH' does have something to do with 'THOUGHT IT WAS FLU'. Of course We have to make things back to normal and back to the way it was, right Applejack?'' Rarity asked Applejack ''Ah'l don't know what it is, but 'NOT SAFE, WE GREW WEAK and MEN BECAME BEASTS' does have a hint.'' ''Applejack is right rarity,'' twilight smiled if she wanted more help then she can get ''how about you two go for a break and come back here with our friends in 15 hours before it will happen.'' Applejack and Rarity smiled and nodded. They walked out of the door and waved good bye, Twilight talked to herself '''Elements of Survival gone into hiding by in one form of pony; one who studyed and powerful more than Celestia and luna?'' Twilight looked around til she saw a Blue unicorn Colt with Green eyes and wearing clothes almost like Human youger Edward in CoD was wearing. He was looking right at her. Twilight begin to think ''Element of Survival in one pony, Is Celestia trying to warn me something about what's going to happen to night? If she IS trying to warn us, We be Ready for anything that meant be dangerus''

18 hours later….

Now it's night time, 9:09. Twilight's friends are at her house along with derpy, Octavia, vinyl, Carrot top and 3 cutie mark crusaders. ''I wish I had a cutie mark today.'' Sweetie bell said ''us too.'' Apple Bloom and scootaloo said together. Fluttershy said to 3 filles ''Now, Now, you'll get your cutie marks someday'' ''Me and Oct thought that too.'' Vinyl said that. Carrot top notice a white colt with screach on left front who is sweating pretty bady ''H-help, is bathroom here?'' Twilight was shocked ''in your right….'' Octavia help the white colt to the bathroom. 2 hours later twilight and her friends are still researching of whats going on. Fluttershy saw octavia is lying on the choch, for what is fluttershy is seeing that octavia looked like she's not feeling well ''Octavia? Are you okay?'' Fluttershy asked in worried voice ''I-I-I…ugh…I'm fine, Fluttershy you don't have to worry about me….'' Octavia sounded sick like she was infected with something. ''oct, you don't looked well, tell me what's wrong with you?'' ''I said I'm fine, you know about that White Colt just came in here? He's been in the bathroom for a while now and I just worried him more than m-'' Octavia suddeny feel her stomach nauseous and aching as Octavia cruch her stomach grouning in pain. After that,*glorff* Octavia threw up on the floor, Everyone seeing all of this going down ''OCTAVIA!'' Vinyl yelled and ran to Octaiva, Octavia didn't say a word, not even one word to say back. Octaiva just sit there, still cruching her stomach AND Octavia can't hear anything of what their saying, all she could hear is by the voices of the damned and the doomed. Rainbow Dash flying above head yelled ''Jeez! Girl, What you been eating!?'' Vinyl started to cry over Octaiva ''Octavia? OCTAVIA! Are you-?'' Vinyl was looking Octavia til she heard sound of hoofs banging on Twilight's door *BAM!* *BANG!* *BOOM!* those noises came from behind the door. Fluttershy let out a ''EEP!'' and hide behind Carrot top in fright. ''calm down, fluttershy, it's just a someone at the door'' Carrot said to calm down fluttershy. ''Carrot Top is right, Dash, Vin.'' Twilight said as she looked at Rainbow Dash and Vinyl. ''can you check who's at the door?'' Vinyl sobbed over Octavia, seeing her getting sick is all that she didn't know this is going to happen tonight. How Did this Happen? ''Vinyl, it's all going to be okay, I watch over Octavia for you.'' Vinyl wraped her tears from her eyes ''O-okay, your highness'' Rainbow and Vinyl go to the door, soon as they opened the door. They were Shock when both of them saw Trixie and Lightning Dust now Zombies with glowing blue eyes and their coats now gray, *SLAM!* Vinyl quicky and on purpise Shut the door. Rarity just had to asked with worried expression on her face ''Rainbow? Vivyl? Darings who….Was that?'' Rainbow Dash Yelled out ''NOBODY!'' Vi nyl fallowed what rainbow dash is doing. ''Yeah! Deflnity not zombies! Nope!'' Piece of the door was broken off and fell on Vlnly's head. ''OUCH!'' in hole of the door revealed Zombiefiled Trixie and Lighting Dust. Both of them roared to filled the room, Twilight and her friends are now scared. ''Trixie!? Lighting Dust!?'' then twilight looked at Octavia, Octavia is NOW a Zombie!

Everyone, S*&% is about to go down…..

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2: This Is War

Friendship Of The Dead

Chapter 02: This Is War

''AAAHHH!'' Twilight flew away from Octavia as fast as possble, 3 fillies ran to the center of the room along with other ponies. They saw White Colt who is now a zombie, as Twilight and her friends were surrounded by 4 zombies. Twilight heard a voice, A german Voice that yelled out ''GET'Z OUT OF HERE!'' Twilight fallowed where that voice came from; it was a broken doorway. ''Quick! The Door!'' as 12 ponies made their way out of twilight's house. They are shocked as they saw changes in ponyvile, Broken doors, barricade windows, hole in most of every wall in ponies homes and that's not the wrost part. The moon is RED! Twilight saw her horn glowing yellow and does feel the pain ''T-Twilight?'' Applejack wanted out her hoof on twilight's sholder but. ''RRRRUN!'' 10 ponies did what twilight telled them to, But carrot top had to stay with twilight in case something bad will happen to her. Get Out Alive by THREE DAYS GRACE started to played, Twilight looked at her horn and she just heard Samantha's voice and said ''YoU mUsT ResToRE ThE BAlaNCE Of OuR WorLDs.'' After that, pain inside twilight just stopped and carrot top was on stand by, ''Twilight? Are you okay?'' ''Carrot top, Forgive me and my language but….Shit'' Twilight got back on her hoofs ''Carrot, how come you didn't run with the others?'' Carrot Top pause for a mintite and she said ''I thought something awful will happen to you if I left you here.'' Twilight smiled at her and said ''How kind of you, But now is not the time for fooling around. Tell me, where others heading?'' Carrot Top looked back at the others and their heading for the Apple Farm ''They are heading for the Apple Farm, Princess Twilight.'' ''Good, We must regrouped with everyone and Discover this odd parnomral happing. We'll meet them at Ap-'' Twilight was interrupted when shotgun was pointed as her face along with other guns pointed at Twilight and Carrot Top. ''Right 'Princess' you got 10 seconds to tell us what the hell is going on or We get answers by force.'' Light Orange stallion said that to get answers. Meanwhile Rainbow Dash and the others are heading for the Apple Farm ''Rainbow Dash! Why do we left Twilight & Carrot top behind!?'' Pinke Pie Yelled at Rainbow Dash and she replyed back ''To save our skins duh!'' after Rarity shouted out ''What are you talking about!?'' ''I dunno If she turn into zombie and bite Carrot, If both of them will go crazy and Attack us! If not….We meet them at apple fa-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'' Zombie just came out of nowhere and scared the living daylights out of Rainbow Dash and she look over to Big mac, his leg had a bite mark and he was vomiting same way as Octavia had and Big Mac just became a Zombie with Glowing Eyes long with his coat fade to gray. Applejack remember what twilight said to her ''….WARN MESSINES…..SOMETHING BLUE IN THE EARTH…NOT SAFE…WE GREW WEAK….THOUGHT IT WAS FLU…..MEN BECAME BEASTS…BLOOD TURNED TO ASH…LIBERATE TUTE DE INFERNIS last one that is LIBERATE TUTE DE INFERNIS is latin and is translates to 'free yourself from hell'.'' As Applejack remembered what twilight said to her, Applejack NOW knew Zombies are the answers to those words that Twilight Sparkle said. ''T-Twilight said everything about this! Well Ah'l be a…'' Fluttershy scream ''We're Surrounded!'' Scootaloo yelled out ''WE'RE DONE FOR!'' Sweete bell Shouted out ''THIS IS IT!'' Apple Bloom Yelled out ''HAPPY PONY MEALS!'' Rarity was panicing with 3 terrified ponies and she shouted out ''A Zombie Buffet!'' Rainbow Dash slaped Rarity just to try to clam her down. ''Rarity, Listen to me Okay!? You just had to snap out of it!'' Vinly looked at Applejack and said ''What now!?'' ''I don't know suger cu-* Before Applejack would finish her sentice there was gun shot *gunshot* a bullet went thru head of a zombie til 11 more gun started to fire more bullets, bullets fly everywhere hiting every zombie around those ponies. Derpy shouted out ''GET DOWN! WE'RE UNDER FIRE!'' They all ducked and covered as Bullets continued firing til they stopped, Sky blue unicorn with brown eyes and his cutie mark was 80% Gray Cage and it's background was Dark Red and in front of it was Red target. He wearing Ice Blue standard prison shirt and his mane was black with tag on his uniform that saids ''386A''. he walked over to Applejack, that unicorn had allowed an 25% gray colored Stallion to fallow him. 25% gray colored Stallion's mane is Dark and He has his mane up in a small roll. his cutie mark was Dark Red up arrow, in front of it was a Red cage and it's background was light gray red. In front of the cage was aqua colored lighting bolt. He doesn't wear the standard prison uniform and instead wears a moldy-white T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. As they now in front Applejack and unicorn just said ''How come some others would soon become prisonsers and have mob to all the dirty work?'' Applejack look up and saw 2 of them. ''What in-?!'' 10 other ponies meet 10 survivors. First one was 80% gray pegasus, His mane was Black and he have it in Japanese pony tail and appered to wearing WW1 Uniform but with ripped sleaves with Goggles around his neck. His cutie mark was sun Japanese sun with Katana in front of it. Second is Blue-Gray pegasus wearing WW1 russian Uniform and helment with goggles and his cutie mark was upside-down Red pentagon with gold colored Sickle. Thrid one, will be familer to you, Light Orange stallon with WW1 Uniform and his cutie mark was a camouflage star. Forth was Blue unicorn Colt wears WW1 Field Scientist and his cutie mark was Light turquoise Lighting Bolt with purple out-line. Fith was tan earth pony, He wears the standard Ice Blue uniform with the shirt sleeves bunched up at the elbows with many obvious creases. The shirt also has "481B" across the top right of it. and his mane was black and his cutie mark was Cage and in it's background was Dark Red and in front of the cage was MoD Chest with Question Mark on it. Sixth is Brown pegasus, his eyes are different then normal eyes. One is blue on the right, other is green on the left, it's obvious he has Heterochromia iridum. He wears the typical prison uniform, but also wears a dark blue jacket with elbow patches and black fingerless gloves over it. He is either balding or has had his head shaven, which he covers with a dark blue flatcap, His cutie mark was Cage with knife in front of it. Seventh is Light Blue Earth pony, with a mustache, charcoal sweater, green vest, khaki shorts and glasses. He has short, grey hair, and appears slightly overweight. He also has a fanny pack, His cutie mark Dark Red Circle with TF2 Ghost in center of it surrounded with lavender-colored glowing sprites. Eighth is white unicorn, a stereotypical nerd in his twenties. He wears a white-collared shirt, blue jeans, glasses (which are shown to have been repaired with cloth tape in the Buried cutscene), and accessorized with a pocket protector and a wrist calculator. He is covered in soot and He also wears a loose tie. There's a cut on his left back leg, his mane was Black, His cutie mark was Tool box with blue print behind it. Ninth is Light Orange Mare Pegasus, she wears a tied-up plaid red shirt and brown worker gloves on her hands. She wears a steel black bra underneath her flannel shirt to accent her girly looks. She also wears faded blue jeans with some tears along the legs. She wears a belt with magazine pouches on it. She is a brunette and wears her hair in a short ponytail down the back. She wears a white and green cap on her head, she has a few cuts on her bare stomach. She has freckles on her face, upper body, and arms. Her Cutie Mark was Blue-Gray rounded rectangle center of it was Light Green Four-pointed Star with Dark Green Six pointed star behind it. Tenth is Brown Old Unicorn, an elderly African-American colt with white hair, wearing a brown trench coat. colt also has the appearance of a homeless colt. His Cutie Mark was Dark Green Back-pack, beside it was Shotgun rilfe. ''you ponies just stand there like you are frozen in fear, you just have to wait til all of you are in Z Free Zone!'' as Brown old colt yelled at them, that made fluttershy jumped in fear and cover head with her own hoofs. Light Orange Colt walked over to her and said ''It's alright you not surrounded by zombies anymore.'' Rainbow Dash flew at him with an angrily expression on her face ''Just why are you f*$#ing here!? Who are you and wh-'' ''EVERYONE!'' Carrot Top ran towards to Rainbow Dash and pin her ''We found you! Twilight's horn finished glowing yellow and her pain is now gone. Til these 12 ponies from other world showed up and almost killed us but we told them we the good ponies and Mr, DeLuca said 'okay' then Tank Dempsey said ''I'm more in the mood for kicking zombie's ass anyway.' And-'' ''GET OF ME CARROT TOP!'' Rainbow Dash yelled at Carrot Top and twilight walked towards Rainbow Dash said ''isn't first time being pin down, huh dash?'' Rainbow Dash said ''No, no made be.'' Rainbow Dash said that, suddenly clouds started come together and it's started to rain. ''so twilight, you not biten on scratched?'' Rarity asked to twilight, ''Not even scratched on me. Rarity'' 3 cutie mark crusaders sighed in relief. Till tan earth pony just said ''I hate to interrupt the moment of good and happiness all because we all survived but These corpses aren't alone'' Zombies came popping out of the ground and others pulling down Barricades. There's more that tan earth had to say ''They break down barers and they dig themselves out of the ground, They'll be on top of our sorry asses in 10 minutes.'' Applejack looked him and goes ''well partner how did you know that?'' Applejack looked down and said to herself ''What in tarnation is going on?'' Twilight thought this isn't safe here, Suddenly zombie was shot. By a Gray Unicorn Colt wearing a Dark Gray scarf with Green Marine Sergeant Insignia and his mane was White and his cutie mark was Green Marine Sergeant Insignia. ''You're Princess Twilight Sparkle right? I'm taking all of you out of here. Unless you know a place where we can all hide.'' Twilight Did knew one place where her and her friends beaten Nightmare Moon. ''He's right, We can asked Questions later We safer Ground First, I know just the place.''

Old Castle of the Two Sisters.

They made it to the castle, memories coming back to mane 6. Pinkie Pie Shouted out ''HEY! I Remember this place! It's where We defeated Nightmare Moon! Remember Rarity?'' ''Of course Pinkie, How can I Forget?'' Rarity smiled, Rainbow Dash said ''Oh yeah! Good times.'' Sky Blue Unicorn, Well Sal Deluca said ''Nightmare Moon? What've been we missing out on?'' African-American colt looked and said ''this is good as safe, Better Safe as sorry'' Twilight sat down on broken pillar ''I can explain the reason later as we all trade stories first of all….'' Twilight looked at Group NZ and said ''Can 4 of you tell about how you got here?'' Group NZ looked at twilight and each other till Blue Unicorn known is Edward Richtofen was first to speak up. ''In the midst of World War I, the German research organization known as Group 935 are tasked with creating powerful new weaponry to ensure victory for the Central Powers. During September of 1917 Dr. Maxis and I, Edward Richtofen, lead an archaeological excavation into the trenches of northern France after Dr. Maxis promises Group 935's leaders that this is the location of an unknown and enigmatic new element. The excavation not only discovers this new element but also uncovers a mysterious and ancient ruin beneath the battlefield. Dr. Maxis classifies the new element as number 115 on the periodic table of elements. The group plan to use Element 115 as a power source for new weaponry in the Wonder Weapon program. At the excavation site, Group 935 installs a series of conversion generators that utilize element 115 to create localized energy fields. To their surprise the energy fields act like portals and begin to materialize advanced machinery of indeterminate origin, leading Maxis to surmise that the conversion of element 115 is somehow capable of creating a crease or tear in space and time. As the excavation continues, Group 935 discover more wonders such as an ancient box capable of delivering weapons from various time periods, further confirming Maxis's suspicion that Element 115 has time-altering properties. I takes part in the creation of four giant mechanical humanoids whose creation is only possible due to the use of Element 115 as a power source. Group 935 plans to deliver these to the German Army for use in battle. It is at this time I notices Maxis start to show signs of paranoia and mental psychosis. The symptoms worsen as Maxis begins to hear the voice of a child named Samantha who claims not only to be his daughter (at this point he has no children) but also that she is trapped in a realm known as Agartha and needs his help to escape. Due to Samantha's constant interference with their work, I feared for my friends safety and grows to despise the unseen voice. Meanwhile, the excavation unearths a sealed main chamber within the ancient ruins. All attempts to open this chamber are unsuccessful until purely by chance, one of the workers sets up a gramophone for entertainment. When the gramophone begins to play music, the chamber seal opens revealing cryptic writing on the walls. Maxis studies the writing and learns of an ancient race and their ability to create powerful devices such as an 'Amplification Rod' and 'Elemental Stones'. According to the writing, the Amplification Rod is capable of harnessing energy from the Elemental Stones. The excavation group has found neither the rod nor the stones so Maxis instructs Me to create four replica rods or 'Elemental Staffs' while continuing to search for the original devices. When presenting the idea, I began to question Maxis' actions, believing the Amplification Rod to be a myth. Convinced of his insanity, he planned to report his mental instability to Group 935's leaders, while Samantha began to communicate more frequently with Maxis, now attempting to convince him of her being his future daughter. One night, as a team of soldiers were installing more generators, they reported seeing strange and ancient figures emerging from the mound and finding many of my men dead or missing by morning. As more figures emerged, now revealed to be corpses reanimated by Element 115's powers, the test site slowly became infected by the creatures, with Maxis himself slowly turning. The reports of the creatures provoked the United States to send Tank Dempsey to the test site to investigate the group's work, and acquire Me as a H.V.T. Meanwhile, civil war-torn Russia did the same, believing the Germans had been gearing up to unleash a dangerous new weapon and sent Nikolai Belinski to undertake the mission. The Emperor, wishing to seize the German weaponry for Japan, sends Takeo Masaki. As the three soldiers made their way to the site, I attempted to preserve Maxis' mind and prevent it from succumbing to the disease, and removed his brain…I had no choice….So much of our work, lost in battle. That's where I meet Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki and Nickolai Belinski.'' Tank step up if Twilight and her friends thank Richtofen is lying. ''the German is telling the truth.'' Other group of survivors start telling their stories, Sal tells them how him and his Mobsters escape Alcatraz Island and Russman Tells them How him and his friends (Well Sort of.) Had to survive their new anarchic world.

Ladies and Gentlemen,

This is where it gets good.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3: Element 115

Friendship Of The Dead

Chapter 03: Element 115

30 Seconds to Mars - Hurricane (feat. Kanye West) begin play

After 12 ponies finished their stories, 1 pony is left. Twilight looked at him and said ''I guess you didn't tell us your name.'' Gray Unicorn looked and said ''Sergeant Gorge. J Macjack the marine. And of course if Group NZ didn't know it; I was a Soldier In WwII in the future.'' as Group NZ were surpise when they heard him say that, 4 of them wouldn't imagine what will they looked like in their future. Applejack ran towards him and yelled at him. ''Wait if it's the truth, How come we didn't know that you're lying, You farmet!?'' ''It's The truth, You horse of Truth!'' Dempsey grabbed Applejack's mane and Gorge's head, He ram both heads together. *KONK!*

after that, Dempsey yelled ''In case you 2 forget, We're in the middle of a crisis here! So make like a canary and sing it, sergeant! You 2 need to get over yourselves!'' Gorge rubbed his head knowing that he's younger version of Corporal Tank Dempsey back in his timeline and he thought ''I had tell them everything about Wwll and me. He is Corporal after all.''

Gorge looked and goes ''Alright, alright. After Wwl, 21 years later,

the world would once again be threatened by a second world war after Germany's chancellor and supreme dictator Adolf Hitler rose to power. Dr. Maxis, now returned to a younger and suitable human body, reunited Group 935 as an international German-led research team, and emerged

as its head scientist. Rather than their previous goal, Maxis sought to use Element 115 to improve the human condition by developing advanced technologies, and enlisted Dr. Richtofen as his senior assistant rather than equal partner, much to his chargin. However, the group's goal immediately detoured due to a lack of funding, and Maxis regretfully turned to making a contract with the Nazi Wunderwaffe Program to use 115 as a power source for deadly new weaponry to help the Axis Powers win the war. Maxis hoped that after the war, the generous funds and Germany's ultimate victory would put Group 935 in a much better position to help the world.

Using a large supply of Element 115 found in meteors, Maxis began a series of tests experimenting with 115 being used to power devices capable of teleportation, called MDTs,

at the Der Riese facility in Lower Silesia. While the majority of the tests failed, Richtofen and another 935 scientist, Dr. Schuster, conducted a successful test on their own by teleporting a walnut using a small amount of Element 115. Though Edward assumed it was a sign of progress, Maxis criticized the scientists for failing to work on their assigned experiments, which led Richtofen into thinking that Maxis planned to betray the scientists and claim their work as his own. Despite Maxis' displeasure, Richtofen and Schuster continued their research with the MDT device, and after a month of tests, Richtofen agreed to be teleported himself. But rather than appearing at the test site's mainframe, he arrived within a catacomb on the moon, where a large, triangular device known as the MPD was located. After touching the device, Richtofen began hearing a series of voices in his head, unknowingly gaining schizophrenia from the pyramid before being teleported away from the strange device. Arriving in an exotic shrine in the Himalayan jungles known as Shangri-La, Richtofen remained there for three weeks and learned of a mysterious energy force known as the Vril.

Richtofen returned to the Der Riese facility with full knowledge of the MPD and the Vril, and with Schuster and other Group 935 scientists, spent two years building a top-secret moon base, Griffin Station, to study the device, which he now knew to be a dimensional gateway to the Aether. Placing Schuster and his superior, Dr. Groph, in charge of the facility, Richtofen continued his charade as Maxis' senior assistant, whom he planned to eventually kill and enter the Aether using the MPD to take control of its energy. As Groph and Schuster toiled with the device, Maxis and Richtofen began a project to create Wonder Weapons for the Nazi Party. Richtofen used the element to create the Wunderwaffe-DG2, a weapon so deadly even Maxis himself felt uneasy about its mass-production. Nonetheless, he promised Richtofen it would be produced, but his growing attraction with his secretary Sophia prevented him from doing so.

While other weapons were produced from several Group 935 facilities, such as the Quantum Entanglement Device made by Richtofen or the second generation Ray Gun created by Dr. Porter, Maxis focused his attention on the matter transference devices, hoping to manufacture them to the Wehrmacht granting German forces easy travel in the war. The initial tests failed, with test subjects either being killed or exposed to Element 115, resulting in their deceased cells being reanimated and becoming unresponsive zombies. However, the first successful test would be conducted after a dog had been sent through the device and failed to return to the mainframe. While Maxis believed the MDT experiments to be failures, the Reichstag saw the creation of the zombies as another advantage in the war, forcing Maxis to control the zombies.

During the unsuccessful attempts to control the zombies, Richtofen traveled to a Siberian Group 935 outpost to experiment with 115 on living test subjects, hoping to procure a serum capable of rendering the human mind responsive to commands from another. Using POWs from the war, two of which were his former allies during the incident at Northern France, Richtofen used Red Army sergeant Nikolai Belinski, Imperial Army captain Takeo Masaki and an unknown Mexican as subjects in these tests. Through the process, their memories were erased and the Mexican was killed, forcing Richtofen to request a replacement test subject. After an American OSS spy, Dr. Peter McCain, who was inserted into Group 935 to report all ongoing experiments to his handlers at the Nevada Base, was compromised at the 935 facility at the Wittenau Sanatorium in Pankow, Berlin, a Marine recon team was sent to evacuate him. The team, lead by Tank Dempsey, found the site infested with the undead and their extraction plan quickly failed, with Me and Dempsey being the only survivors unfortunately I end up telported in this one and Tank ends up being Richtofen's newest test subject. Peter was parachuted into the Rising Sun facility, where he was killed upon his landing.

Richtofen became suspicious of other OSS operatives in the organization, with Dr. Harvey Yena being one of his suspects. Yena also present at the Siberian site developing the Scavenger sniper rifle. Nonetheless, Richtofen continued his work with 115, which yielded interesting results with each test subject- Dempsey acquired severe anger management issues; Belinski became functionless without some form of alcoholic substance; and Masaki's mind was broken with him only speaking Japanese proverbs. As this research continued, Dr. Groph and Dr. Schuster developed the Wave Gun and turned their attention to the MPD.

When both scientists returned to Der Riese, World War II was at an end, resulting in an Allied victory and the collapse of the Third Reich. With 935 no longer funded and a test site overrun, the future looked grim, though Maxis pressed on to improve the human condition. Conducting a sixth test with the MDT, hoping to mass-produce it for public use, Maxis and Richtofen used Fluffy as the test subject, and to their astonishment, successfully teleported her from the test chamber and spawned an orb of lightning in its place. As this occurred, Samantha arrived at the lab, questioning her father on Fluffy's disappearance. The dog quickly returned through the lightning, with 115 reanimating her deceased cells and turning her into a being known as a Hellhound. As Maxis and his daughter attempted to approach the monster, Richtofen proceeded with his plan by locking them in the chamber, believing it to have killed by the dog.

Unbeknownst to Richtofen, Samantha arrived at Griffin Station where the MPD awaited open and ready for a human conduit. Terrified from a lack of air, Samantha accidentally ran into the device itself, entering the Aether and gaining control of its energy. Dr. Groph immediately contacted Richtofen and warned him of Samantha and Maxis having survived, and received commands to locate Maxis and bring him to the station to finish him off. Using the MPD's ability to teleport matter, Schuster and Groph teleported Maxis to the base, where they allowed him to speak with Samantha. After promising he loved her, Maxis asked his daughter to use the Aether's powerful energy to destroy Group 935 and anyone daring to continue their dangerous work, which she promised to fulfill. Upon being shot, Maxis' soul became conjoined with the computer systems of Griffin Station while Samantha commanded the zombie hordes located at numerous 935 outposts to slaughter anyone involved with the organization. I can picture all to all of your minds. Something like this will ring a bell, Older versions of Takeo, Nickolai, Tank and Edward; Major General Dr. Edward Richtofen, Sergeant Nikolai Belinski, Captain **Takeo Masaki and **Corporal **Tank Dempsey. That you guys will still in Army in 21 years.'' Four of them were shocked and Dempsey said. ''You. Are. Kidding. Me.'' Gorge nod his head with cockey grin on his face. ''Yup, Surviving from hordes of zombies like WW1 all over again. We all would regret that day germens unearthed that Element 115 that day I can tell you.'' Scootaloo shouted out ''WOW You're from Tank's Furture!?'' Rainbow Dash and Vinyl Yelled ''THAT'S SO COOL!'' then 3 of looked at each other. Rain did wet Rarity's mane. Then she said ''pretty big clam if you ask me…'' **

**Twilight smiled, looked over to Applejack and said ''Well Time Travel can be posssble for everyone, huh Applejack.'' **

**Applejack frown and looked at Gorge while she said ''Forget that, Suger Cupe. I just want to know why he's here for.'' As Applejack Looked at Gorge eye to eye and yelled at him, ''Why are you here!? What are you after!?'' Gorge seems that Applejack made his point, he best tell them about what he's after.**

''**Givin me the thrid degree, Farmer? At least you still have apples. I'm here to hunt the Host of Elements Of Survival that caused this Mess of Chaos and madness.'' It shocked everyone and Applejack. ''C-caused? What're you-?'' Gorge Looked at the Red Moon and used unicorn magic to pick up his Shotgun rifle. ''Someone just used those ONCE been Crystals called ''Element of Survival'' witch it's been powered by Blue Stuff Called ''Element 115.'' When those elements used on living dead. Crystals are scatterd into pieces and six powers just went into it's host and those powers are permently stunk with them. If person who disend with those studying This mess, Will tegner Effect immediately, by turning the Moon red, Zombie rising from the ground. That's how it works. But I have an rador with me and it just pick on host that I'm looking for.'' **

**Fluttershy looked at him, she was confused. What is he talking about? ''Rador? Witch one are you talking about? Why are you here, To save us?'' Fluttershy asked him while he load a other ammo in the shotgun. ''hardly planly speaking I'm here to restore balance…before thing gets REALLY out of hand.'' Gorge said and He just point a gun at Twilight! ''sorry Princess, but you gotta go.''**

**Right where he was about to shoot Twilight, Fluttershy and Gray Earth Pony (Billy Handsome) had to stop him. ''NO YOU DON'T YOU SON OF TH—'' Fluttershy grabbed gorge's hoof when Billy grabbed Gorge's arm. ''DON'T SHOOT HER!'' Fluttershy yelled out and Fluttershy, Billy and Gorge fell to the ground and Shotgun fired and didn't hit twilight it hit a crow instand. ''Why the hell do you want Twilight!? Leave her alone!'' Bill yelled at gorge with an **angry expression on his face, Gorge looked Billy and Fluttershy and goes ''oh sure go ahead, Doom us all why don't ya!?'' Fluttershy scream ''YOU NOT SHOOTING TWILIGHT!'' Misty, Marton and Weasel go over to a dead crow while Fluttershy and Bill Handsome are arguing to Gorge.

Brown old colt (Russman) ''3 of you, SHUT IT!'' Fluttershy, Billy Handsome and Gorge J. Macjack fell silent, Russman walked over to Gorge and grabbed him by the scarf and said ''…have you fount zombies before you meet Older Dempsey?'' Gorge said ''Ye-…no…'' then Russman has a two more Questions to ask him ''And you thought killing Twilight will magically fix everything?'' ''….yeah?...'' Russman shoked his head no ''There's have to be a better then shootin' something that incident.''

Russman let go of Gorge's scarf and looked over to Applejack and Fluttershy. ''you two need to train to be warriors in for your first battle. Let Takeo help you two toughing up and be readly in 2 hours. Hordes will be at our doorstep in 2 hours'' Dark Gary pegasus named Takeo Masaki will take 2 fillies to training, Applejack and Fluttershy nod their heads. Rarity called out ''Applejack, I so dearly sorry about your hat back at the Apple Farm. I know you had to leave it behind before Zombies do to us but…..Here's something to make it up to you.'' Rarity said it, she reach in her bag witch luckly borught with her and pull out a Red Bandia for Applejack. She been safeing it if it's time to give it to Applejack. ''…..Thanks Rarity….''

Applejack gave Rarity a hug, after that. Applejack heard Takeo calling out for her ''Appurujakku (Applejack) Come with me and Fluttershy, Training will soon begin.'' Applejack put Bandia around her Neck and ran to catch up to them and Left Rarity with everyone. ''…your welcome….''

Old Throne Room

Takeo, Fluttershy and Applejack made it the Old throne room, takeo toked out a Katana by using his mouth. ''easy partner. What are you going to do with that?'' Takeo found a nice piller to sit down and sharpening his Katana. ''if two of you want to be warriors, I have to make your mane shrouter than longer.'' ''What?'' ''Oh….My…..'' Applejack and Fluttershy shared Confused looks at each other.

They looked over to takeo and he looks like he's not joking, he IS serious. ''I'm Serious, If you want to survived. You have come here.'' Fluttershy comes up first and sat down in fount of Takeo, he grabbed her mane and her tail and cut it til it's length of Survivor's.

''is it done?'' Takeo nod his head yes, Fluttershy grabbed a mirror and looked ''Oh…My…..Goodness….'' Fluttershy blushed when she looked at herself in the mirror. ''Well Takeo, Ah'l guess it's my turn then.'' Applejack said as if she was brave enough. Fluttershy looked at Applejack in worry, ''Applejack, are you sure about this? I'm just….'' ''Fluttershy, It's going alright soon, Honest…'' As Applejack comes up and sat down in fount of Takeo, he grabbed her mane and her tail. Applejack thought ''I promise, Twilight Will find a way to like this all okay and right again..''

Abracadavre Elena Siegman Call of Duty Started playing when Applejack finished that thought, Takeo gripped his sword tight like he had while on a way to target when he was Human

and Hw cut it til it's same length of Fluttershy's.

Applejack is now gone….Warriorjack Rises and she fight for her Apple Honor….

Training Begins for our heroes

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4: Where Are We Going?

Friendship Of The Dead

Chapter 04: Where Are We Going?

Applejack, Fluttershy and Takeo Masaki come back to the others, ''Applejack, Fluttershy, Dearings what to your manes?'' Rarity asked. ''We just got a mane cut, Rarity. Now Twilight tell us, why this place?''

''Well Applejack, I read a book about this place still has a Library around in this castle. I could do research on this called 'Element 115' and Red Moon, If someone who already knows Element 115, Come with me to research everything about of What's going on here…'' noone didn't know about that element

but Someone knows.

That is Edward Richtofen, ''I do, Princess. Now You not alone, I will not allow you to die.'' As Richtofen made his point to Twilight, she smiled and nodded her head yes. Gorge then said

''Alright we'll still have 1 hour before Those maggots reach our step, We start training and Researching people. Best be prepared, We fight and Live for this'' Twilight Walked off to Find Library by saying

''1 hour to save my life? How Gracious of you…''

''Twilight Notice Richtofen fallow her. ''Twilight! You not doing research alone! You need help! I never let Gorge put bullet in you tonight!''

Gorge Sighed then looked behind him and there was AppleJack with Angry Expression on her face. ''huh? You again? What do you want, Apples?'' ''well partner, if hurt Twilight, I will try to stop you…'' ''Yeah, Yeah…..'' Gorge Answered Applejack's Anger by Building Mystery box and pour it with Element 115, ya know what? It attcty worked!

''who did you….?'' Marton asked ''Easiest trick in the book'' Gorge answered. ''best part of it is, it randoms weapons for you.'' He said when he's getting katana and Ray Gun Mark II and he throws them over to Applejack.

Applejack is now holding weapons in her hoofs.

''Applejack, Meet Katana and Ray Gun Mark II, I pick those just for you. Enjoy'' Applejack looked at him scared. ''H-hey….How to use them? I never used weapons before!''

''So use an hour to learn how to use them.'' Gorge turns away and gets another, Tank and Tan pony (Michael ''Finn'' O'Leary) came up to her and Finn saids ''sheesh, what a card.'' Tank nodded and Applejack said ''h-how am I supposed to-?'' Finn and Dempsey looked at Applejack like a child that doesn't know how to use something.

''You set up a shooting Range and start practicing, That's What you do!'' Dempsey said. Applejack sallowed her breath ''W-well partner why, how do use guns?'' Finn raise his chin up, dempsey said. ''Don't worry, Soon after World War 1 started, I learn how to do use guns when I join the army.''

Everyone followed Dempsey to the throne room to use it as a Shooting Range. But Fluttershy, Feeling so uneasy so she desided to walked it off, Billy looked at Fluttershy and said ''Hey where are you going?''

''taking a walk around the Castle'' Fluttershy answered. ''Alright, just wanted to know. Be in the throne room, We going to use it as a Shooting Range. Okay?'' Fluttershy Nodded seeing Billy made the point. Fluttershy walked off.

Shooting Range

''So, Mr. Dempsey. How do you use this thing again?'' Rarity asked Dempsey Again just to know how to use a Gun.

''Just point and shoot, Rarity.'' Dempsey told Rarity, After he told Rarity, Something crowed that made Rarity Jumped. ''AHH!'' Rarity point and Shoot at somrthing that Started her. It was a Crow. Rarity knew Fluttershy WOULD find out that Rarity shoot a crow and Rarity would be in BIG trouble.

''….oops….''

''I done that same thing once. By the way, has anyone seen Fluttershy?'' Dempsey asked to everyone. ''she went on walk around the Castle.'' Billy Answered. Dempsey Sighed. ''Alright, we best hope she doesn't ran into any trouble.''

Old Hall

Fluttershy walking in the hall, She was talking to herself. ''Poor Everypony…..poor animals….Why?...What if thoses poor animals end up like Everyone eise?'' She lay down and started crying…That poor shy pony…..How could this happened to her? As she continued crying, She hears muisc playing, she feels her heart beating slowly, She knew she wanted to sing to that music.

''_Where are we going?_ _From here..._ _Where do we go?_''

She wiped her tears out of her eyes and she continued walking

''_Are we all __blinded__.._ _By fear?_''

She later runs to the hole in the wall of the castle.

''_How do we know? How do we know...''_

She kept on running and running

'' _Where do we go?_ _Where do we go..?_

_How do we know? Where do we go.._

_Where are we going? From here..._

_How do we know? Where do we go..._''

She made it to the hole in the wall. She looked at the cloudly sky, it still raining to the Crount yard. Wind blowing her cuted Mane and her tail, she kept looking at the sky.

''_Where are we going? _

_From here_.

_Do we let go of all we know?_

_Are we all blinded.._

_By fear?_

_Where do we go when we let go?_''

Flaskback kicked in, She was a filly falling from the sky to the forest.

''_I feel I'm falling..._

_From here._

_Don't let me go..._''

Back to present day that Fluttershy now growed mare. She sat down.

''_Is it the calling.._

_we hear? (we hear?)_

_How do..(How do..)_

_We know?_''

She sniffed, Trying not to cry til something behind her, started her. ''Hey, are you o.k?'' Fluttershy looked behind her and something that started her was Light orange Mare Pegaus (Abigail "Misty" Briarton) just let off to look for Fluttershy.

''…I'm fine..thank you.''

Misty smiled. ''Good, We better go to the Shoot Range. By the Way I heard you singing on the way here.'' Fluttershy giggled ''You did?'' Misty nodded and off thay went to the Shoot Range.

The Old Library

Twilight Researching Book by Book. Whiting on papers and discovarys, Edward using Unicorn magic to carry books and hand them over to Twilight. ''So, how's it coming? Princess Twilight?'' ''Well Doctor, snice this all started. I was very scared by zombies. Isn't your first time?'' ''Of courge it is back in WW1, you do know my story don't you? I didn't know this will happened. So if want-''

''not right now Richtofen, we have do research and find something to fix this. We're on a clock here.'' Twilight said as she gets out a other book.

''oh, Alright, sorry….'' Richtofen walked away to get a other books, Twilight having second thoughts about what she said to Richtofen, feeling REAL sorry about it, She got up and Looked Edward Richtofen.

''Twilight what is-'' Rightofen was interrupted when Twilight hugged him. ''T-twilight, what are you…?''

''Richtofen, I'm sorry…'' ''Twilight…you don't have to-'' ''I'm sorry…please…let me…'' Richtofen understond, his ears folded down, he looked to the book. Twilight remained Richtofen she was like maxis right after Richtofen lost his parents. Richtofen Thought ''….Twilight…..I'm wondeing…..Where Are We Going?''

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5: Beauty of Annihilation

Friendship Of The Dead

Chapter 05: Beauty of Annihilation

Shooting Range

Dempsey is still training Rarity how to use a gun, All of them are still training. Misty put 5 glass bottles for Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy to shoot at. ''Alright, Bottles all set up! You start.'' Nikolai shouted out to 3 ponies, Rarity got winchester repeater model, 1894.

Rarity gets ready to shoot but all she heard is *Cilck* ''W-what!? What gives!?'' Nikolai gone over to Rarity and said ''Did you left the safety on after you load ammo?'' ''No, Daring there, see? I left it off like you said!''

''Alright, Did you load ammo when you left safey on?'' Rarity shut her eyes when her face went red, She KNEW she forgot something.

''Nikolai thought so. Here…'' Nickolai put his hoof and Rarity's. ''Like this.'' ''W-what are you doing!?'' ''Nikolai is helping Rarity! Get over yourself!'' Rarity blushed all over when Nikolai puts his hoof, after he tell how to gun,

Rarity pulled the Trigger and bullet went flying to the glass bottle and glass bottle scattered, Rarity and Nikolai were impressed. Gorge picked up the sherd of glass by magic. ''that was nice to take armed, I loved when men help women out with guns! Are you going clean out her barrel?''

Nikolai isn't satisfied of what Gorge said, he came up to him and punches him in the face by a Russian hoof. ''Will Nikolai liked it if this Russain punch you in the face!?''

Rarity look at Nikolai and thought to herself ''Well, Alright Rarity, you been through worse; Nightmare Moon, fashson disister, above of it all; BlueBlood. But Nikolai, not worse than I can imagine. He's not like Blueblood. Oh well shooted the bottle…..Annihilation, how come it felt…..Beautiful.'' Rarity blushed alittle when she finish her thought.

Old Hall Way

Rainbow Dash and Carrot Top Walking in hall with guns in their hooves ''Carrot top, what happen between you and twilight, you know after chaos came to our doorstep?'' ''well, you saw Twilight's horn glowing yellow, Right?''

''Yeah?'' ''After those other worldly ponies found us and almost killed us with guns, we told them how everthing went down. and on the way to you,

Twilight told me that there a Voice in her head, she said the voice's name is 'Samantha' and I have no idea what something like that had to do with this.''

Rainbow Dash Look at the Window for a mintute and realzied, Raindrops is turning into Snowflakes.

''What the….?'' Rainbow Dash and Carrot Top looked window and noticed weather changed.

**Element 115 is messing around with weather**

**Carrot Top find every ood seeing weather changed all by it's self, only pegasus could change the weather. ''Rainbow Dash, didn't find it odd seeing the Weather changed?'' ''Yeah, Only Pegasi would change the Weather but this, it's doesn't make sense.'' Rainbow Dash looked down for a moment, and said ''We better go tell Twilight About this, I guess that must've been that 'Element 115' thing.'' ''O.k'' they both walk their way to Twilight and Edward to tell them about the weather.**

**Shooting Range**

Rarity is shooting more targets then Dempsey thought. ''hell, Rarity is getting real too good at this.'' Dempsey thought. Sal seems very please seeing Rarity Shooting more then just 1 target, Rarity remained Sal like she is like Billy Handsome. ''Rairty, I beginning to like a bit, although, this is almost like my first day.'' Dempsey thought more before going on Memory lane.

A FlashBack

July/28/1914

Dempsey before joining the army, is siting at statue having a smoke, it's his habit. A women came up to him and said ''doing something like again?'' ''yeah'' Dempsey sighed. ''follow me.'' Tank Dempsey followed the woman to ally and to the bunker, ''what is it you need from me?'' ''Well soon you'll know after this; War is about to start soon, war start first this city, we have t-'' Woman was interrupted when explosion hit. But think God it can heard from afar. After that more followed at west side of town. ''what the hell is going!?'' ''I don't know, we just have to fight our way out.''

Woman said when she hand Dempsey a gun. ''alright.'' Both head out, Ready to face the Battle up ahead, When they got to the door and open it, there was Chaos,

People running from their lives from Nazis, explosions can be heard everywhere, Gunshots, Blood and rabbied gunfire. This is war. Dempsey and Woman fount to Survived and protect people, just 7 hours later. Tank Dempsey got done with those Nazis, so did a woman,

''o.k I think that's all of them and didn't get your name.''

''Kay, and Yeah I think that's all of them.'' After Kay saying her name she goes to check if there's any injures on people suddenly there was a gunshot. ''…..Dempsey?'' Kay looked over Dempsey and sees his hand on his hip, Tank slowly rises his hand and sees blood.

Tank Dempsey has been Shot.

''DEMPSEY!'' Kay yelled out and ran to Dempsey for his Aid. Dempsey fell Backwards to the ground

and could see Kay and Field Medic and everything fading into Black and he barly hear her saying

''we get bullet out of him!'' then everything went black. Dempsey was pass out, he woke up just 3 hours later.

**Hospital tent**

''Unnh, What…..What happened?'' Kay was right there beside him, Tank Bushed seeing her sleeping on his banged chest. Then he thought ''Well, whatever the hell happened, Nice to know you've got my back.''

The Flashback ended

**Shooting Range, Pansent Day.**

Rarity got 20 out of 20, Cutie Mark Crusaders watch in amasent as she keeps shooting. Rarity felt it, Beauty and Annihilation, Felt Beautiful. Nikolai Watched, Seeing so much Glass Bottles in a flash. ''Rarity? Aren't you tired?'' in short Reason; Nikolai really should've asked that Question.

''No, Nikolai not even one bit, Beauty and Annihilation, they felt So Beautiful.'' As Rarity anwsered, Muisc just started playing.

''My, where did that muisc come from? I never felt any like this!'' Rarity said in Amasent, Her Heart beating fast, Blood pumping threw Rarity, she quicky placed wooden cut out Zombie stand-ups, Rarity gone to the Mytersy Box and Got out a M14 & Bowie Knife. Soon Applejack, Fluttershy & Vinyl Felt same feeling as Rarity, Vinyl uses her magic get herself and Fluttershy a M1216s & Ray Gun Mark Iis & Bowie Knifes.

Nikolai, Tank and Takeo watch to them do something to the Cut Outs.

Applejack used the katana to chop out the head of the Cut Out.

Snow Blew in from the broken window. Rarity Begin to sing.

''_Yticorpicer fo yaw yb emoc, seiticorta ym ll-a-a-a._ _All my atrocities,  
come by way of reciprocity,_  
_I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve''_

**Vinly shots Cut out's chest then slapping it.**

**Fluttershy shoots 9 heads of the Cut out's using The Ray Gun Mark ll**

**Applejack dashed dwards the cut out and cutting it in half.**

'' _Death be my dignity,_  
_execute hemlock philosophy,_  
_Poison fills the cup of the carpenter.__''_

**Rarity Shoots the head of the Cut Out, Applejack and Fluttershy join in to sing with Rarity.**

'' **NO!**  
_Love lost on me,_  
**MORE!**  
_Life so costly._

_No reason,_  
_for grieving._

**NO!**  
_Love lost on me!_  
**MORE!**  
_Life so costly_

_Bring me down_  
**WITH 7.62 HIGH VELOCITY!**''

Vinly and Applejack shoot at same time at the cut outs. Then Vinly sings.

''_I can see them everywhere,_  
_they're all around me,_  
_they're waiting for me.''_

**Applejack shots a cut out, then chops it's head off. Then she sings.**

''_Descending, unrelenting,''_

**Fluttershy flew up and shoots Cut out's legs and it's head, she sing out.**

'' _Beauty of Annihilation.''_

**Pinkie Pie joins in with a Bowie knife, She somehow felt she wants to sing.**

'' _Your curiosity,_  
_feeding off my animosity,''_

**Rarity silces the neck of the Cut out. And then sings**

'' _and the reason,_  
_is treason.''_

**Vinyl, Pinkie Pie and Applejack ran to the cut outs to attack while they sung.**

'' **DOWN WITH ALL THAT'S GOOD AND CLEAN!**  
**YOU CAN'T FUCKING ANNIHILATE ME!''**

**Rarity jumps down and shoot the Cut Out, Rarity sung.**

'' _Bring you down_  
**WITH 7.92 AND NO IMPUNITY!''**

**Rarity and Vinyl got back to back while they sing.**

'' _I can see them everywhere,_  
_they're all around me,_  
_they're waiting for me.''_

**Applejack and Fluttershy jumps and lands on The Cut Outs, Then sung.**

'' _Descending,_  
_unrelenting,''_

**Vinly and Pinke Pie sing out.**

'' _Beauty of Annihilation.''_

**Rarity uses magic to bring the Snowflake. Rarity, Fluttershy, Vinly, Pinke Pie and Applejack sing together.**

'' _Death so beautiful,_  
_looks so beautiful,_  
_death so beautiful,_  
_looks so beautiful to me.''_

**All 5 of them run around in crcles and sing**

''_I can see them everywhere''_

**Then Rarity jumps on top of broken piller and All 5 of them kept on shooting and slaping the Cut outs til none of them aren't left standing, They kept on singing.**

'' _I can see them everywhere I go._

_I can see them everywhere,_  
_they're all around me,_  
_they're waiting for me._

_I can see them everywhere (death so beautiful),_

_I can see them everywhere I go,_

_I can see them everywhere,_  
_they're all around me,_  
_they're waiting for me._

_Descending,_  
_unrelenting,_

_Beauty of Annihilation,_  
_looks like your prophet was mistaken._

_Is life really gone or just been wasted?_

**Doom so close that I can taste it!**''

Sal, Weasel, Finn, Billy, Tank, Nikolai and Takeo moaths let wide open then they saw the carnge. They never saw anything like this. Destroyed Cut Outs, pieces of Wood on the floor.

**Rarity, Fluttershy, Vinly, Pinke Pie and Applejack have became soldiers for Nazi Zombie War.**

to be continued

This Spoiler Alret to you all:

Just to be clear; Sorry for the wait, all of you know the woman named Kay in Dempsey's Flashback, Kay Rightfully Belongs to **thelittleanimals**, An Artset on DeviantArt. Just 1 Chapter left, that inlvoves Twilight and Edward give their Friends the plan to take down Nazi Zombies, fighting their way back to Ponyville, had to start a Bonfire, then all of them about to be killed and Applejack blames Twilights for it, then shoots Twilight in the head and then Twilight Dies because of Applejack and after Applejack's Regrets for Twilight being dead because of Applejack. Twilight wakes up in a Dark Room, that she's now dead. Then she meets Abbi and Samantha, then Abbi and Samantha gives her power to be a Demonic Announcer and Her life back, then, Group NZ, Green Run and Sal's mob will return homes with no Memory about Twilight & her friends AND all of Equestria, Then Sergeant Gorge. J Macjack the marine will give Applejack a word of Wisdom ''Never Back Down From a Fight, Never Turn Back.'' That's all he can give her. By The Way, Abbi doesn't Belong efter, abbi Rightfully belongs to rougexshadow2000 on DeviantArt, Buh Bye! ^^


End file.
